The Moon Walker
by may-bear
Summary: this isnt twlight not even close..this story ive been riding please read and review i would love to no wat u think. its are girl who is 17 & loves animal lives on ranch with her mom a she works at a vet. the vets nephew moves to town also finds wild horse


~Chapter One~

AnnMarie was helping out at the vet late today. Mr. Haleton asked her to stay longer so she could help give an a emergency birth to a horse. The calf was facing the wrong direction. Mr. Haleton needed more than his own two hands. The calf took over two hours to be delivered. Mr. Haleton was telling me how proud he was to call her his vet assistant, and if it wasn't for her the calf wouldn't be here right now. That made AnnMarie feel good knowing that she made the family happy by keeping the calf alive. Mr. Haleton said she could have a day to her self tomorrow but she refused. Helping out at the vet is her life. The car ride home took longer than normal for she had to stop and wait for cows to cross the road. AnnMarie walked in too the house noticing that dinner was not being prepared. Instead she walked down the hall to the last door on the left and saw her mom on a dating site talking to some guy.

She looked at her mom and began to talk. "Hey mom did you already eat." AnnMarie asked.

"No I thought maybe we could go in to town for dinner." her mom Amy said. "Mom it's 10:30 every things closed for the night." her mom looked confused. "Did you just get home from the vet?" her mom looked like she just noticed AnnMarie should have been home 3 hours ago. "Yeah he needed my help." AnnMarie was getting a little frustrated, because her mom just noticed how long she has been gone. What is she gone missing her mom wouldn't even know in fact she would probably be to busy talking to some guy on the dating site. "What did he need help with that took 3 hours? That's along time for just stocking shelves." Her mom turned to face her now so she would be looking at her daughter when she tells why she has been gone for so long. "Mr. Haleton needed my help delivering a calf. All his vet assistants go home at 3:00on Thursday . I was the only one in the office. The Hilldners horse was giving birth two months early and it was faced the wrong way. The delivery took two hours. Then after words I had to go back to the office to clean all the tools we made and lock up now here I am telling you why I was late when I should be figuring out what's for dinner. The last time I ate was 11:30 for lunch." AnnMarie Leeie Nelson please don't have that tone with me. I understand that you had to stay later than normal. I'll get dinner on the stove. What would you like to eat?" her mom said in a vary calm voice.

"I'm thinking breakfeast, maybe some eggs, bacon and toast. Then when I'm done eating I'm going to bed." AnnMarie went into the kitchen to help her mom, but all she would let her do was set the table. The food didn't take long to cook. We dished up and began to eat. AnnMarie was debating if she wanted to mention something about the dating site. She really wanted to know why her mom would be on one of thoughs. " Hey mom why where you on a dating site?" AnnMarie was worried that that he mom was going to get affinsive and yell, but her mom was never really the one to do something like that. " I knew you saw me talking in the computer. Honey you need a dad and I really can't keep the farm running much longer on my own. We need someone who can take care of us."

"How long have you been dating. Not over two weeks right?"

"Well honey it has been longer than two weeks. We have been dateing for two months now."her mom gave her a look saying sorry I know I should of told you.

"You have been hiding this for two months! You didn't even think to tell me!I;m not hungry I'm going to bed."

"Honey don't go, we should talk about this." But it was to late AnnMarie was already slamming the door to her bed room.

AnnMarie's room was a good size. Her bed room is bigger than all her friends. Her walls are nice dark lavender color. On the far wall where her bed is on the wall it has some stencils work on it.

There's to windows in her room, one looking out to the front of the house the other faces the side of the house where the barn sits. Under the side window sat a nice work desk were she does all her school work and wrights letters to her dads sister Meggie. Under the front window sat a day bench, on the bench sat a light lavender pillows and a blanket. On the wall where her bed sits is a night stand and on the wall that the door is on sits a dresser and another door that leads to a bath room. The bath room was also purple but more of a plum purple. AnnMarie always thought her room told everyone a lot about her self especially with all the pictures she has. AnnMarie thought she was going to cry she couldn't believe her mom wasn't going to tell her about a guy she has been seeing for two months. She was starting to wonder if she should of took Mr. Haletons offer. Then she thought twice about that, if she stayed home that ment she would have to talk to her mom. AnnMarie wasn't ready for that especially if it involves a guy.

After an hour of thought going threw her head she decided to go to bed.

AnnMarie alarm went off at 7:00, she turned it off with a hump for she new it was time to start he daily routine. She went to the barn to feed all the horses and cows, next she went to the chicken pin. She collected the eggs but there was only five awaiting today. When she was done with her chorus she went to her room to start getting ready for work. Well she wouldn't call it work for she doesn't get paid, but still it feels like work. She looked at her self in the mirror that was hanging on the back of her door. Her dark brown hair with a red tent in it was wavy and hung down to the middle of her back. Her eyes are brown but around the pupil you can see some blue. Her skin is creamy white which would make since, for her dad in Indian. She wasn't really small or really big. Her curves and hips gave her a good figure. She looked at her feet. She has her moms feet, stubby and small. She now looked at her outfit for the day. Blue jeans, spaghetti strap tank top that was purple a matching cowgirl hat and boots. She has had the same hat and boots since she was 15. Her mom called her from down stairs to let her know she was running late. She looked at the clock next to her bed and it read 8:30. She had to be at the Vet. Office at 8:40. She flew down stairs grabbed the keys to the truck of the counter. She was about to run out the door when her mom Amy called her telling her she needed to eat. "Mom there's no time I'll eat later." AnnMarie got in the truck put the keys on the ignition and turned the key, but the truck would not start. After the third try she ran back to the house. "Mom the cars not starting and I'm running late."

"Take Midstar, her tack is in the trailer." Amy said.

"Mom I'll take Midstar but I don't have time to saddle her I'll take her bare back." AnnMarie answered.

" You know she cant be bare backed if you do that you need to take black night."

" okay fine I'll take him bit I have to go I need to be at work in five minutes. Bye."

"Be careful!" she yelled as AnnMarie was running to the barn.

She ran to the tack room grabbed Darknights bridle and ran to his stall. Looking at darknight you would say his name fit him perfectly. Every inch of his body was black except a white diamond on his for head. His eyes are so dark they to look black.

Darknight out the bit in easily. AnnMarie didn't even grab a stool she just jumped on right then and there in the stall. The next thing her mom saw threw the kitchen window was AnnMarie racing down the drive way. If she were driving the truck it would take 10 minutes to get to the vet. She only had to ride one of the horses to work before and that was on Midstar that only took 5 minutes. dark night is faster so the should be there within 3-4 minutes. AnnMarie flew by all the houses, shops and restaurants. People where starting to yell at her but she couldn't tell what they where saying for she went by to fast.

She was in front of the Vet. Now, she walked Darknight to the back and tide him up for the day. She looked at her cell phone a noticed that she was 3 minutes late . She ran into the back door and went to talk to Mr. Haleton to say sorry. She walked to his office, but did not go in for he had the door shut, and was talking to some lady. So she decided to go back to the front desk and apologize later. She was putting files on the shelf when she saw the lady walking down the " hall 10 minutes after. Behind her walked Mr. Haleton. " AnnMarie you're here…"he started saying. "Yea sorry I'm late the car wouldn't start so I had to ride Darknight here." she cut him off. "AnnMarie it's okay your right on time in tact I was going to talk to you about couple things. First I want you to meet my sister in law Carra."

"Hey" Carra and AnnMarie said shacking each others hand.

"Her son John Thomas is going to be living with me." Mr. Haleton said.

"If you don't mind me asking ,why is your son moving in with Mr. Haleton?" AnnMarie asked.

"AnnMarie I'm afraid that's.." but Carra cut him off.

"Mike it's okay , I'm sick and im not going to be around much longer and John Thomas dad is not around any more he passed away a few years ago." she told her with out a sad voice. But all AnnMarie could say was "sorry."

"And that's one of the things I want to talk to you about. He's not going to know anyone here so I thought maybe you could show him around and maybe take him with you and your friends when you go camping for your Birthday. He will also be working here so can you show him what to do?" Mr. Haleton was explaining to me.

" I don't know; I don't do well with little kids." she said and they both started laughing.

" That's good because he will be eighteen in September." they both continued to laugh.

"oh okay sure I'll show him around but not sure about the camping trip theres not going to be any patents." she looked at them with a sorry look.

"That's okay we trust you. I don't mind him going." Carra announced.

"oka every thing good then oh and AnnMarie I only want you working 3 times a week."

"But…" she didn't get to finish for her cut her off this time. " I'm hiring you full time. You will get paid ten dollars an hour."

Oh thank you, oh yee when will John Thomas be coming?"

" I will be bringing him out on Saturday around noon." Carra said.

"Okay sounds good."

" AnnMarie thank you for all your help." Mr. Haleton said.

" No problem, hey when you get a chance can we talk about my new hours and job?" AnnMarie asked.

" yea sure I'll be in my Office in a minute you can meet me in there."

" Okay, it was nice meeting you Carra. I'm looking forward to meeting your son."

"Nice meeting you too. Hey can you find him a nice girl. I would love it if you to would hook up." Carra Said. AnnMarie keep a smile on her face but new that wouldn't be possible for she has already has a boyfriend.


End file.
